


Icarus

by mathildesaintomer



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 22:37:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12592064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mathildesaintomer/pseuds/mathildesaintomer
Summary: It wasn’t easy to find places or things that don’t remind me of him.I saw him in streets as he never allowed me to go home late alone.I saw him in libraries as we used to read together at the near local library.I saw him in coffees that I brew every morning as he showed me how to make one for myself.I saw him in beaches as he taught how the sounds of the waves could be so comforting.I saw traces of him everywhere.I never thought I could ever find a home where his shadows did not linger. But I did. I did.And I am so proud of myself that I’ve made this far. A good career. Wonderful workmates. A nice apartment in front of the place where I work. A supportive family and friends.I had everything settled in. I was really happy.It was really peaceful. Until it wasn’t.Until I found myself being the prosecutor of the annulment case for the marriage of the person I used to love.Before I could even grasp it, he was everywhere again.





	Icarus

Hi! I'll be posting the first chapter after a week (I believe). I hope this goes well since it's my first fanfic. Huhu. I hope to see you soon! Thank you. 


End file.
